Reencontrando o passado!
by Kari Princess Angel
Summary: Uma oneshort bem pequena. Espero que não me matem e mandem os reviews. Homenegemzinha pa ImmortAiko. Te amo migahhh.


Reencontrando o passado

Uma garota aproximadamente com 21 anos caminhava solitária nas ruas frias da Moscow.

Uma garota que possuía lindos olhos castanhos, um corpo de si invejar, sedosos cabelos castanhos e uma aparência jovial. Mas havia algo de errado em sua face, principalmente em seus olhos. Havia um olhar triste e vago. A garota sendo-se num banco de um pequeno parque. Fechou os lindos olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos escondendo as lágrimas de choro. Estava triste, muito triste, uma tristeza de saudade para dizer ao certo. Lembrou-se de um anos passados onde a tristeza começou.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Alguém: Por que você tem que ir embora, Kai? – Perguntou uma garota de 15 anos, chorando.

Kai: Meu avô quer que eu estude fora do país, Aiko! – Diz um garoto de cabelos bicolor de 16 anos, acariciando a face da menina da sua frente.

Aiko: Mas por que? – Não si conformando com a resposta.

Voltaire: Porque eu quero que a educação dele seja das melhores, pois num futuro próximo ele herdara e continuara a guiar a minha empresa! – Disse sorridente um homem de idade.

Kai: Vovô! Mais eu não quero deixar a Aiko! – Disse num olhar de raiva, pois ele não queria ir. Fora obrigado por seu avô.

Voltaire: Ande logo meu neto! O avião ira partir! Eu mesmo cuidarei direitinho da sua querida Aiko! – Diz zangado e indo embora.

Kai abraça fortemente Aiko antes da partida. Deste que ela soubera que ele iria embora ela chorava descontroladamente. Pois Aiko sempre achava que Kai era sua única família. Pois deste a infância os se conheciam, brincavam e partiam segredos. Eram muitos amigos, quase irmão. Num dia os pais de Aiko saíram de carro para uma viagem de negócios enquanto Aiko brincava com o pequeno Kai, mas como o destino as vezes pode ser doloroso. O carro que estava os pais de Aiko sofreu um grave acidente que resultou a morte dos ambos. Aiko ficou muito triste, estava órfã. Não tinha ninguém, nunca conhecera o resto da família. Kai vendo a situação da sua querida amiga decide que ela iria morar na mansão dele. O tempo passou os dois se tornavam cada vez mais próximo, os anos passaram e os dois amadureceram juntamente os sentimentos. Kai começou a sentir algo estranho por Aiko. No início não sabia o que era mais depois descobriu que estava apaixonado pela amiga. Nunca contou para ela. Mas agora ele iria partir e não sabia quando iria reencontra-la decidiu contar a ela.

Kai: Aiko, eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante! – Disse serenamente.

Aiko: Fale! – Limpando a lágrima teimosa.

Kai: Eu quero te dizer…te dizer que eu… eu te amo! – Corou fortemente.

Aiko: Er… eu… eu… – Não sabendo o que dizer. Estava muito confusa. Nunca sentiu esse sentimento por alguém antes.

Kai: Shiii! – Fazendo ela silenciar-se com o dedo nos lábios de Aiko. – Eu não quero que me corresponda! – Disse sorrindo. – Só quero que me prometa que ira me esperar! E eu irei te prometer que eu irei voltar!

Aiko: Mas…

Kai: Por favor! – Suplicou.

Aiko: Sim! – Olhou nos olhos do amigo. Mas foi surpreendida por um terno e doce beijo.

Kai: Tenho que ir! Ate um dia! Querida Aiko! – Pegou bagagem e saiu da sala que a pouco tempo estava abraçada com sua amiga.

Aiko somente ficou parada. Perdida nos seus pensamentos. Olhando para um nada. Baixou a cabeça e sorriu: Ate um dia! Querido Kai! – Caminhou ate a janela que tava para ver ele indo a direçao ao carro.

Dias se passavam. Aiko ainda mais confusa nos seus pensamentos. Esperava receber algo, um telefonema, carta, notícia, mas nada. Entristeceu-se. Passou noites sem dormi e não comia.

Um dia Voltaire o avo de Kai bateu fortemente a porta do seu quarto.

Aiko: Entre! – Diz olhando o jardim através de uma enorme janela. – Senhor Voltaire! O que o senhor deseja! – Disse educadamente ao homem que deu moradia, comida e educação durante anos.

Voltaire: Arrume as suas coisas! – Com um rosto de desgosto.

Aiko: Porque? – Não entendo.

Voltaire: Você ira embora daqui!

Aiko: Mas como? – Ainda mais confusa. – Para onde eu irei? – Assustada.

Voltaire: Durante anos eu desejei que fosse embora que deixasse o meu neto Kai em paz! E hoje eu realizarei o meu sonho!

Aiko: Senhor, eu não entendendo! Porque? – Quase chorando. – Para onde irei?

Voltaire: Sempre ensinei ao meu neto que sentimentos eram para fracassado, percebi que ele estava gostando ate de mais de você, então decide manda-lo para estudar fora do país! Vocês não iram se ver tão cedo! Você ira para internato onde ficara lá por um bom período! – Sorrio.

Aiko: Eu não posso! Eu tenho que ficar aqui! Eu estou esperando ele! – Suplicando.

Voltaire: Ante menina! Se arrume! Sua farda esta em cima da cama! – Mostrando para Aiko um conjunto de saia abaixo do joelho vermelho bem escuro, com uma blusa de manga longa e um laço na frente azul. Uma boina, sandálias pretas e meias longas. – Coloque logo e eu estarei lá em baixo te esperando! Ouviu!

Aiko: Sim senhor! – Triste.

-------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

Levando-se do banco e novamente começou a caminhar. Passou por uma escorregadeira, foi lá onde se conheceram. Sorriu. Inicio não se tavam bem, mais ele acabou de si apaixonar por fim. Que fim. Um fim triste. Descobriu que havia se apaixonado após ele ter ido embora. Como pode ser tão desligada. Agora teria que espera-lo para dizer o que sentia. Se ele voltasse. Já fazia seis anos. Seis longos anos te espera e nenhuma noticia. Ele podia ter esquecido ela ou ate mesmo podia esta casado com alguma bela moça que conhecera. Mil pensamentos surgiram. Novamente o sentimento de tristeza de apossou dela. Andou de cabeça baixa. Andou, andou sem saber para onde ir, de repente começa a cai uma forte chuva. Ate perceber onde havia indo. Estava na frente dos altos portões da mansão onde crescera antes de ir para o internato. Observou feliz. Bons momentos haviam passado naquela enorme casa. Achou melhor ir embora. Antes que algum conhecido a visse e contasse para Voltaire.

Alguém: Ei espere! – Gritou um homem para Aiko. Correndo totalmente com o corpo molhado. – Aiko?

Aiko: Essa voz! – Pesou. – Não, não pode ser, não pode ser o… – Disse para si. – Kai! – Virou-se e olhou diretamente para ele.

Kai: Querida Aiko! É você mesmo! – Indo para perto dela.

Aiko: Não…não pode ser… – Não acreditando. Recuou-se.

Kai: Aiko o que foi? Eu voltei? Sou eu, Kai! – Abraçou-a impedindo que ela corresse.

Aiko: Kai é você mesmo! – Olhou para os olhos de Kai. – Você voltou! – Retribuindo a abraço. Chorando.

Kai: Eu voltei! Eu voltei por você Aiko! Nunca mais eu irei te deixar! Eu te amo, minha querida Aiko!

Aiko: Eu também te amo Kai! – Olhou sorrindo para ele. – Descobrir isso quando você foi embora… – Foi interrompida por um beijo de Kai. Que correspondeu imediatamente.

Kai: Te prometo fazê-la feliz! – Diz alegremente para a amada

Aiko: Mas e seu avo? – Seria.

Kai: Infelizmente o meu avo faleceu há alguns anos! Olhou para baixo!

Aiko: Eu…eu sinto muito! – Triste.

Kai: Não, não sinta! Eu soube o que ele fez com você se soubesse disso nuca à deixaria aos cuidados de Voltaire!

Aiko: Shiii! Isso não importa agora! – Novamente beijou-o.

Kai: Aiko! – Interrompendo o beijo. – Quer se casar comigo?

Aiko no início não soube o que dizer somente abriu a boca, achando que era tudo um sonho.

Aiko: Eu… eu aceito! – Diz alegremente.

Kai: Esse anel é para selar o nosso compromisso! – Ajoelhou-se e tirou do bolso um anel de prata com brilhantes.

Passaram-se anos Kai e Aiko se casaram e tiveram gémeos. Uma menina de cabelos lilases e olhos azuis chamada de Aili e um menino parecido com Kai chamado Gou. Kai como nós já sabemos herdou a empresa do seu avo e Aiko entrou na carreira de modelo. Só que deixou a carreira por uns tempo, pois logo teriam outro filho.

The end

Galera não me matem ok

Sei que a fic ta pequena é porque tow sem criatividade e talz

Bom si poderem mande os reviem plxxx

Vlw por lerem

Ficzinha em homenagem a minha amiga Immort-Aiko.


End file.
